Consuelame
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Abro la puerta y la veo. Esta en un rincón sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a ella misma... Porque se necesita a la persona que uno mas ama para que la consuele, no importa si el amor que sienten es prohibido. MabelxDipper(Pinecest) One-shot...


**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Mabel y Dipper (Pinescest)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Abro la puerta y la veo. Esta en un rincón sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a ella misma... _Porque se necesita a la persona que uno mas ama para que la consuele, no importa si el amor que sienten es prohibido._

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Mabel y Dipper tienen 17 años.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abro la puerta y la veo. Está en un rincón sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a ella misma con su cabeza posada entre sus rodillas. Balanceándose de un lado hacia otro. La veo y siento que aunque este triste se ve tan hermosa como aquella vez en nuestro cumpleaños número dieciséis. _Oh, Mabel_. Si supieras como es que me haces sentir, ni yo mismo se hasta que extremos puedo llegar con tal de amarte. _Mi Mabel_. Me acerco hasta quedar a su altura. Su rostro se levanta y creo que voy a besarla. Sus ojos buscan los míos y logran encontrarlos.

 _Mi querida, Mabel. No llores._

Caen como lluvia, aquellos luceros que me encantan están siendo opacados por las aguas salinas. Acerco mi mano hacia su rostro para limpiarlas. Después bajo hasta sus labios y con el dedo pulgar acaricio la leve herida.

-¿Te has estado mordiendo?-murmura algo que no logro entender. Sé porque lo ha hecho, ella sabe que no me gusta cuando se muerde su labio porque se hace daño. Pero también sé que lo hizo porque estaba molesta, y porque está muy triste.- Mabel, cuéntame lo que paso.

Me mira y sabe que no tiene otra opción, sabe que si no me lo cuenta yo mismo lo averiguare como cuando éramos niños y buscábamos misterios inexplicables.

-Tenías razón, él nunca me quiso. Lo odio-quiero saltar de alegría ante lo que me está diciendo. Si ella lo odia puede que tal vez tenga una oportunidad. Puede.- .Y yo que lo amaba tanto, me mintió.

-Descuida, lo vas a superar, siempre lo has superado… ¿recuerdas? Olvidaste lo de los nogmos y lo de Mer…

-No es fácil-me interrumpe.-, esos fueron ilusiones de niña-da un soplido-; Dip, yo…

Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decir. Aparta su mirada, está nerviosa y muy asustada. Sus manos se entrelazan y empiezan a temblar, abre la boca peor no dice nada. Silencio. _¿Qué pasa, Mabel? No tengas miedo_. Su boca se abre otra vez y logra decir dos palabras. No entiendo porque dice eso. No entiendo porque dice _Lo siento_. Nuevamente un río sale de sus ojos, se disculpa de nuevo. No entiendo… _Oh, ya veo_.

Me acuerdo que haces tres meses le dije a Mabel que se cuidara, que tuviera cuidado. Se le veía tan feliz con aquel desgraciado que rompió su corazón, aunque se lo advertí no me hizo caso. No pude hacer nada. Le dije que aunque sintiese _amor;_ cosa que no creo que haya sentido, que no se dejase guiar por esos confusos sentimientos y no cometa una estupidez. Para ser más claro, le dije que no se entregara a él. Porque eso era lo más valioso que podría tener. Ahora sé que no valió mucho el esfuerzo que hice. Si alguien te ama no te está presionando para que vayas a la cama.

-Entiendo.

Me siento al lado de ella. Sabe que estoy furioso pero tengo que controlarme. No puedo creer. En realidad sí, Mabel ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua?

-Dip, lo siento.

 _No te disculpes conmigo_.

-Si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso.

 _Basta, por favor_.

-Fui una tonta. Creí que él me amaba pero solo…

-¡Callate!-simplemente no puedo mirarte mi querida Mabel.- Te lo advertí, tantas veces. Pero no. Tú nunca haces caso, nunca entiendes.-no quiero mirarla es por eso que prefiero contemplar el piso de nuestra habitación. _Oh, ya no es nuestra. Ya no somos niños._

Su llanto es fuerte, muy fuerte. No voy a mirarla porque si la miro sé que… sé que… Soy tan débil. _Soy débil ante ti, mi querida Mabel._ Se acerca y posa su cabeza en mi hombro, hago lo único que siento que debo hace. La rodeo con mi brazo izquierdo; sigue llorando. Acaricio su hombro, y con la otra mano alcanzo su cara y la torno en mi pecho. No puedo mirarla pero al final lo haré.

Levanto su barbilla y me mira como pidiéndome que la besara. Eso es imposible. Pero sus ojos estaban extraños, eran raros; tenían un brillo desconocido. Un brillo diferente a lo que siempre estaba encantado.

-Dip, ¿me quieres?

 _Te amo_.

-Sabes que sí.

-Consuélame-tomo mi mano derecha y lo coloco sobre su mejilla.-, por favor.

-Eso hago-suelta una risita.-, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

-Lo sé. Siempre para mí, solo para mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Consuélame como un hombre lo haría cuando quieres que su amada este feliz.

¿Amada? Ella, acaso.

-Mabel… ¿tú?

-Sé que no me quieres como a una simple hermana, sé que tú me amas. Lo sé desde hace tanto tiempo. Es solo que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo también te amo.

-Pero… tú…

-Lo que hice con aquel idiota, es algo de lo que me voy arrepentir para toda mi vida.

No sabía que decir, ella ¿sentía lo mismo que yo? Ella dijo que sí. Quería que la consolara, pero de otra forma. Puede que se aun sueño, si lo es tengo que aprovecharlo.

-No lo estas soñando-bromea.-… solo tócame.

 _Lo haré, Mabel_.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la acerco para besarla. Son suaves, húmedos. Deliciosos. Perfectos. El primer beso con la persona a la que amo. No lo voy a negar ya he besado antes, pero siempre he soñado besar a Mabel. Ahora la tengo aquí, conmigo, sus labios sobre los míos. Siento como abre más la boca para que su lengua salga y encuentre a la mía. _¿Un beso francés?_ Mejor que eso. Su mano recorría mi cuello hasta bajar al borde de mi cintura. Enrojezco porque Mabel ha metido su mano debajo de mi polera. Acaricia mi estómago y sube a mi pecho.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos. Esta hermosa, rastros de saliva caen de su deliciosa boca.

-Dip, ¿puedo tocarte?

-Ya lo has hecho.-bromeo.

Nuevamente nuestras bocas se unen para dar batalla entre sí. Nuestras lenguas quieren reinar sobre el otro. Mis manos bajan hasta su cintura y la acaricio. Tengo que volver a repetirle a Mabel que ya no use eso suéteres, son muy molestos para quitárselos. Su cuello es muy tentador así que los saboreo. Me encantan más porque hago que Mabel jadee. Me encanta escuchar como gime al sentir mi lengua en su cuello. Lo lamo una vez más y vuelvo a besarla.

-Mabel.

-¿Si?-está impaciente.

-Te amo.

La amo. Y es solo mía.

Durante la media hora nos dedicamos a hacer el amor, la hago mía; ella me hace suyo. Sus ojos se conectan con los míos y destilan fascinación. Se ve tan hermosa, toda sudada, y desnuda de la cintura para arriba con la falda subida. Deliciosa. Sus ojos se conectan con los míos y se prepara para decir algo. Mi corazón se acelera.

-Yo también te amo.

Y decido que quiero volver a hacerla mía.

* * *

 **Pensé en escribir lemon, pero pensé _"Naaa, mejor es dejar así nomas, caleta, que la gente use su imaginación"_**

 **Soy una maldita pervertida.**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... Me gusta el Dipcifica pero tengo que reconocer que principalmente Pínecest es mi debilidad. Es por eso que hice este one-shot, estoy haciendo un fic Dipcifica para los que les guste.**

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


End file.
